


Franklin And Lamar (If GTA V Was A Musical)

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cars, Fast Cars, First Meetings, Gen, Law Enforcement, Police, Race, Racing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: The second mission of GTA V written as a musical song.
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton & Michael De Santa
Kudos: 4





	Franklin And Lamar (If GTA V Was A Musical)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again...enjoy

[MICHAEL]

You see, I would still be here

Don’t asky why, it’s coming up

Ladies and gents, I welcome you to Los Santos

Where you can clear

Your plate and stop being a fuckup

I leave my shrink’s office, sitting down

And then this conversation went down

[LAMAR]

Where is this motherfucking house?

[FRANKLIN]

Does it look like I know, asshole?

[LAMAR]

No, funnily enough

[FRANKLIN]

Nigga, shut the fuck up

[LAMAR]

You know what? I’ll just ask somebody. Hey man, do you know where would I find Bertolt Beach House?

[MICHAEL]

Look for yellow stairs, I quickly reply

I didn’t wanna talk, just sit back and take it slow

[LAMAR]

Hey, appreciate it, man.

[FRANKLIN]

Get your ass moving before you say anymore!

[LAMAR]

Whatever nigga, I’m going through that door

[FRANKLIN]

Be quiet now

We sneak in, get out with them cars. No drama, no alarms

[LAMAR]

There are two

Choose yours and I’ll race you to the dealership

[FRANKLIN]

Okay, but be careful or Simeon’s gonna flip

[LAMAR]

Oh shit, the one-time!

[FRANKLIN]

Chill dog, we got what we came for

[LAMAR]

I still won’t be arrested tho!

[FRANKLIN]

Damn man, it’s gon be fine

I arrive at the dealership, Lamar’s already here

We hear Simeon flipping, but at someone else near

[SIMEON]

I do not like you, racist. You will not get any car

[JIMMY]

What? No, I didn’t imply anything like that

[LAMAR]

Careful dog, this man is big in the business world

[SIMEON]

Thank you, Lamar. I’ll admit, he might not be racist, but this car certainly is too big for him

[LAMAR]

I agree

[FRANKLIN]

Whatever man, I’m going home

[LAMAR]

I’m coming with ye

You should get a new haircut

[FRANKLIN]

Nigga, I got more important things to worry about

[LAMAR]

Like Tanisha? You miss her ass, no doubt

[FRANKLIN]

No, fool. I worry about doing this forever. I worry about getting stuck sucking dick

Doing this job, and being stuck with you forever

I wanna make it big

[LAMAR]

You’re abandoning your homies?

[FRANKLIN]

No, fool. Trying to make something of myself, dog. That’s all

[LAMAR]

Whatever man, can I come to your crib?

[FRANKLIN]

Fuck you, I’ll see you at work

[LAMAR]

Such a hater, nigga!

[FRANKLIN]

You’re such a prick

I just wanna make it big

**Author's Note:**

> Lin-Manuel Miranda, eat your heart out!  
> Jk I love you bb


End file.
